


Yandere Amaimon x Confident Reader

by Deadpuff



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpuff/pseuds/Deadpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brushing with Amaimon leave him quite attached. Too much so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yandere Amaimon x Confident Reader

Finally a day off! You stretched your arms out above your head, before letting the flop to your sides. Cram school was literally slaying you, and regular school on top of that was a death sentence; you relished having a day to yourself. Having been cooped up in your room to study for finals, you decided a day on the town would suit you best. With your best friend in tow, the two of you road the train to the mall, where you flitted around, checking out the new games and figures that were on sale, along with some clothes and a variety of deals. You stocked up on school supplies as well, to replenish what you had used up making study guides and the like. 

Half past noon, you and your friend were on your way to the food court when they suddenly broke off. "Shoot, sorry y/n, I forgot I was meeting up with Shiemi to finish our final project. I gotta run!" Waving good-bye you watched them make a mad dash for the entrance. So much for a day with your pal. 

With a sigh, you folded your arms, and took your place in line at the nearest fast food joint. "One beef sukiyaki please, extra sauce!" You said pleasantly. Wringing your order through, you took your seat, actually kind of enjoying the time by yourself. It was kind of peaceful and you enjoyed the people watching as you chowed down. 

As you did so, you spotted a peculiar figure. He was of average height. but had bright green hair, styled in a spike atop his head. He wore a long chewed up coat, and was looking around a candy shop with a sort of calm eagerness. How strange. Pushing aside the scraps of your meal, you followed him with your y/ec eyes. 

After scoping out the shop, he walked to the front of the line, much to the other people in lines dismay.

"I want that." He said plainly, gesturing to a massive lollipop propped up near the wall of the counter. You weren't even sure that thing was for sale! It was easily the size of his head.

"Uh, sure that'll be 4400 yen." the clerk said, scratching his head, you wagered if he hadn't picked such a giant candy, the man would have given him the boot for butting in line. 

"Oh. Brother didn't give me any money. I just want some candy." The green haired guy said, tilting his head. He did it in a somewhat creepy fashion, and the clerk shivered. 

 

"Wait, you ain't got no money? then get out!" The clerk snapped, waving angrily at the strange man. 

"I'll guess I'll have to make you give it toio me." The green haired boy stated simply, and he raised one hand. It was adorned with wicked claws. 

before you realized what you were doing you had gotten to your feet, and were on your way over. 

"Hey, uh, Yono, there you are!" You said, patting the green haired boy on the back. He fixed you with his droopy eyes, his expression unchanged. 

"My name's not Y-" He began, and you burst into excessive laughter.

"HAH, Yono, you are a riot. You wanted some candy?" You said, cutting him off. The other patrons in line had taken a step back. 

"Yes!" He said eagerly, his blank expression shifting to joy. 

"Alright, I'll take uh, 3000 yen of some assorted candy please." You said politely as you could manage, thrusting your cash onto the counter. The clerk had an expression mixed with relief and annoyance, and gathered you a bag as requested. He dropped it onto the table, and you shoved it into the green strangers hands. You were kind of getting weird vibes from him. 

 

With a sigh, you turned on your heels y/hl y/cl hair swishing as you did so. Marching back to your table you noticed one of your bags was gone. "Ah, crap." You sighed, looking for the culprit. 

"Is something wrong?" A voice stated.

You jumped, turning to see the stranger standing mere inches behind you. Yeesh, you hadn't thought he would follow you! 

"Ah, someone stole my bag." You sighed, looking away from him. He was licking a lollipop, similar to the one in the store front but on a much smaller scale, and watching you intently. He seemed kind of familiar to you, but you couldn't pit your finger on who he resembled. 

"What kind of bag?" He asked, you obliged in telling. "It's black, with plain straps, and has the True Cross logo on it. But I think they're long go-" You began to say when he cut you off. 

"Is that it?" He said, pointing one strangely long-clawed finger to the balcony of the level above you. A large and shifty looking man was looking over his shoulder, weaving his way through the crowd. 

You nodded, terribly surprised. He indeed clutched your bag. Which contained your phone and train tickets. 

"I will retrieve it." He said, in that same monotonous tone. He suddenly sprung upwards, leaping directly onto the balcony. You gasped, although the people around you did not seem to take notice. What they hell!? Was this guy a demo-- then it all clicked. He was a demon, a green demon with a penchant for candy. You knew his face now from your textbook.

Amaimon, King of Earth... And he was helping you get your bag back?

Amaimon blocked the mans path, and he culrpit looked confused. "hey man, move!" The sketchy man said.

Amaimon tilted his head. "I don't appreciate you stealing from my dearest." He said. Although you could not hear his words from the distance, he shot you an affectionate glance, which surprised you.

With one clawed hand he seized your bag, and before the culprit could even react, Amaimon flicked him in the forehead. His head sprung back like he had been kicked be a horse, and he staggered, and fell. Amaimon took your bag with a smile, spitting the stem of the lollipop onto the man. Turning with a swish of his coat, he lept back down to your level.

"Uh, thanks. ....Are... are you... Amaimon by any chance?" You asked taking back your bag. It seemed like a stupid question, but you needed to hear to from the source to believe it.

He did not respond verbally, just nodded, giving you a half-bow, before unwrapping more candy to shove in his face. 

Alright, this was a new weird. 

As you continued your shopping, he followed you like a lost puppy, commenting on things occasionally. He was actually quite a gentleman, holding open doors, or taking your bags, he was very civilized for a demon King.

As the day drew to an end, you made your way to the train, your new companion still in tow. He rode along with you to True Cross, stopping just short of the school entrance. "I can;t go any further." he stated.

"Were you, trying to get rid of me?" He asked, a scary tone in his voice.

"Huh oh, no!" You said waving your hands apologetically. "You're so... human, I forgot the barriers would stop you.

He seemed to accept this answer. "Alright. I will see you later then, my dearest." He stepped towards you, pulling you close for a hug. It was tight, warm, and terribly brief. You found yourself wishing it would last just a little longer.

"Alright." You said quietly. 

He turned and left, being swallowed by the darkness, and you kind of missed his presence. You definitely felt safer with him at your side. 

 

A few days passed, without you seeing hair nor hide of him, and you thought perhaps you had imagined the whole situation. The only difference you noticed, was that you seemed to be missing a charm from your phone. Although you assumed it had fallen in the chase with that guy who took your bag. 

 

You were on a mission today with the other students. It was in school grounds, and you were paired with Rin; your job was to look for asome low level demons, which had been terrorizing students. All was going generally well, although the sun was terribly hot. As you an Rin searched the nearby park, you spotted something near the playground.

"I think I see one!" You said excitedly, running to the playground to ambush it. The little beast was sitting on top of the slide, scurrying up the steps then sliding down. It was kind of cute. 

Skidding to a stop int he sand, you waited at the steps, while Rin ran to the bottom. he tackled the demon with great gusto, casting sand to shower over you, little grains embedding in your y/ec eyes. You gasped in pain, turning away. 

Rin didn't give pause, he was wrestling with the demon, almost successfully grasping it in a headlock. Eyes streaming, you tried to carefully rub away the grit. You could hear a great calamity, as playground equipment was smashed and battered, metal grinding and moaning. 

Rin had lost his hold, and was now frustratedly swinging an uprooted piece of metal at the beast. As he swung, he smashed into the slide, toppling it. you opened your eyes just in time to see it stop mere inches from your face. Any closer and it would have smashed in your head. 

Supporting it, was none other than Amaimon. He stood inches from your face. You blinked your bleary eyes once, a tear rolling down your cheek, which he whacked away with a finger. 

He was so close... You could feel his body heat, which was cool like earth in contrast to the hot sun. From this level you could see a charm around his neck... wait, was that your phone charm? Indeed it was. Amaimon threw the slide back, tipping it the other way. 

"Are you hurt?" He asked, and you shook your head. "Good." He booped your nose with his before, turning to face Rin. He seemed to have finally realized what was happened. In his rage his tail had sprung lose and was lashing furiously. Sensing Satan's son, lower level demons were crowding from the bushes, latching onto the demon child and sinking their little teeth into his calves. He managed to throw them off, but they were borderline overwhelming, and beginning to climb onto you as well. 

Amaimon fixed him with a cold stare. He turned to you, and hoisted you onto his shoulder with ease. "It's not safe here." Was all he said. As he leaped into the sky, the goblin followed. that must have been Behemoth, Amaimon's pet. He traveled at a great speed for a short time, and you clung to him, terrified and excited all at the same time, as scenery flashed by you. Before you knew it you were at the doors to your dorm. 

"Stay here, I will return. I must deal with something first." You simply nodded, too dazzled to speak. 

however you managed to grab his coat before he launched into the sky again 

"Don't hurt Rin." You said, the words simple.

Amainon's form stiffened. "Does he mean something to you?" He asked.

"He's a friend. I don;t want him to get hurt." You clarified. Amaimon looked dissatisfied but nodded. 

 

By the end of the night the mission was called off. All the demons that had been in the area having been miraculously cleared out, you believed that was in no small part thanks to Amaimon. Rin had returned, looking haggard but otherwise in peace. Unannounced to you, Amaimon had roughed him up a little for putting you in danger, a little 'fun' in his opinion, He had just been playing with Rin was his excuse when you asked. 

From that night on. Amaimon would visit you every so often, at your dorm. Your life had gotten quite peaceful; the guy who always tried to grope you on the train had vanished, you assumed he had finally switched routes. And the girl who cheated off all your tests had moved school or something too. Even the guy who forgot to give you back your pen had dissipated, but not without sending you a lovely if scratchy letter with a new pen attached. 

 

On one such evening, Amaimon had accompanied you home. You walked in tandem, him offering you his favourite candy as you ranted about your day. He listened intently, all eyes on you, a pleasant smile on his features. When you reached your dorm you flopped onto your bed, utterly exhausted. Amaimon curled around you, hoisting you so you were in his lap. You snuggled up under his chin, at peace. 

 

So relaxed, you began to drift off, waking only to stretch and give Amaimon a kiss. To which in response her curled tighter around you. Sleep claimed you, and you drifted through dreams. You dreamed you were walking down a dark gravel path. If you looked between the stones you could see rivets of blood, it was horrifying. In fear, you began to walk faster, until you were jogging, then running. 

You could hear a voice ahead... It was... Amaimon! He would keep you safe! Sprinting now, you spotted a looming shape ahead of you, as you got closer you skidded to a halt in terror. It was a mound of corpses. 

More horrifying than their disfigured and ruined bodies was their faces. They were all looking at you... faces you knew. Kids who had bullied you in school,. the guy from the train, the test girl even the pen thief... they were all there! Atop the mound was a person. 

They were drenched head to toe in guts, and wore a brilliant smile. He was holding up a figure by the throat, talons making their way deep into his victims jugular. It was Amaimon. "There is room only for me." He was saying. It was Rin in his grasp. 

With a terrifying scream Amaimon tore the younger brothers head from his shoulders, frowning as its expression went blank, then let it tumble from his palm down the corpse side. you screamed suddenly bolting upright. 

 

You were in your room. Still being cradled gentle in Amaimon's lap. He was rubbing your back. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. You swiped tears from your eyes. "just... a nightmare." you said quietly. He kissed your forehead. "Go back to sleep... I'll keep you safe." He said quietly.


End file.
